The Unknown Son
by Wonder5413
Summary: What if Leo went up there and stayed? What if Piper was able to keep the secret that Chris was his son? Now Chris is getting memories and Leo is asking questions. There is also a new demon on the loose. Read to find out what happens.
1. I'm sorry

Summery: Piper tried to hide the fact that she was pregnant from Leo. What if it worked and Leo stayed "up there" and didn't know he had a second son, let alone Chris? Well this is what I think might have happened (Chris did save the future and he did die).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed. (It's not like I'm getting paid here!)

The only things that might belong to me are places I make up or people I make up. That's it!

* * *

**The Unknown Son**

Chapter 1

Chris stood in the doorway to Piper's room waiting for a good time to interrupt the sisters' conversation about him. He kept telling himself that every thing would be ok, but deep down in his heart he knew the truth. He was in trouble. He had split his parents up, made every one in the family hate him, and told them that their little boy was going to be evil. What a great way to tell your future family that the future sucked.

Now he just stood there as he heard the gasp from his mother. He knew then that they had told her. 'It was now or never' he thought to himself. He could show himself to his family or leave and never come back. At that moment the last one sounded better, but he knew what he had to do. He stood up straight and turned into the doorway so the people in the other room could see him. Then he spoke,

"Is this a bad time?"

His words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, but were only a few seconds. He looked at his aunts who tried to smile at him, but he could tell that they doubted Piper's reaction would be pleasant. Then he looked at Piper and saw all kinds of reactions. He could see that she was guilty, proud, sad, happy, angry, and so many more emotions it was hard to tell.

Then all of a sudden he could tell she was sad and was trying to say something.

"Your father will not be coming back down here. He is now a full time elder."

Her words were full of sadness and there was only one thing Chris could say. So he bent his head and looked at his shoes and said words Piper, Paige, and Phoebe did not expect him to say.

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that there isn't much now but I'll write more in the next chapter.  
Please Review! 


	2. thinking of dad

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: same as the first.

**What's going on in timeline:**

It has now been seven years since the day Piper found out Chris was her son. He did save the future but he also did die. During this whole time Leo never came back down from "up there". Chris is now a little boy at age six who has no idea about his older version and has never met his father. Leo doesn't know Chris is his son. Wyatt had been saved and is a good big brother.

Chapter 2

Chris sat on the floor playing with his toys when his mother walked in. Her face seemed to have absolutely no emotion and she seemed to not even notice him sitting there at all. She had been acting like this all day and Chris and Wyatt both knew something was wrong.

The two boys could never be more right in their lives. Something was wrong with their mother. It was the seventh year anniversary of the day Leo had left and she had been told that her annoying future boy whitelighter was her son. She hadn't seen Leo since that day, Wyatt didn't remember him at all, and Chris had never met him. It was so hard for her to miss him because of what he had caused his family but she missed him anyway.

Chris just sat and watched his mother walk back and forth through the room. He didn't know the whole story of why his mother was so sad that day, but Wyatt did tell him that it had something to do with their father. Wyatt also told him that his father was in a place called "up there". He told him that his father was what they called an elder and was part of good magic.

The only thing his mother ever told him about his father was that they should all be proud of him and happy for him. Chris made one promise to himself when he was little after what his mother told him. The promise was that he would never be proud of this man and would never be happy for him. His father made his mother sad, so he never wanted to meet him. He never did tell anyone the promise he made to himself. It was his own little secret. Not even Wyatt knew.

Just when his mother was about to turn around to walk back around the room, Wyatt walked in and sat next to Chris on the floor. They were in the attic which still looked the same way it had years before except for the fact that the Book of Shadows was bigger and that there were more toys.

Chris loved being in the attic and he didn't know why. It was where most people could always find him, almost. There was one other place that he went and the only person who knew about it was Wyatt. He found it on accident when he tried to orb when he was younger. A demon had been about to throw a fire ball at him, and when Wyatt told him to orb he did. All he thought of was a safe place and he ended up on the Golden Gate Bridge. He thought it was amazing being up so high. Wyatt had come a few minuets later and was amazed his brother went there. When they went home that day, Wyatt just told their mother that Chris ended up at the park. Chris was happy that his brother didn't tell Piper where he went. He wanted to go back and knew if he told her where he went she wouldn't let him. From that day forward Chris never told his mother that he would sneak out at night, just to go to the bridge.

When Piper was just about to walk around the room again, she stopped and looked up. Right next to her was blue orbs about to reveal a person she knew.

Please review and tell me how the story is so far. I'll try to update soon!


	3. A nightmare or not?

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter!

I hope this is long enough for you!

Disclaimer: same as before

* * *

Last Time…….

_When Piper was just about to walk around the room again, she stopped and looked up. Right next to her was blue orbs about to reveal a person she knew._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey" said a familiar voice that Chris knew right away to be his aunt Paige's. She had dirt and dust all over her and her hair was a total mess. He knew right away that a demon must have attacked her.

"What Happened?" Piper asked her little sister with concern in her voice.

"Nothing big, just a demon who made a mess. What's new." Said Paige as she dusted her self off, then walked over to Chris and Wyatt and ruffled their hair. Then she walked over and collapsed on the couch. "He was just like every other demon except he said something kind of weird."

"What did he say?"

"Something like 'I'll find him, you can't hide him.'. The only thing I don't get is that he didn't say who he was going to get." Said Paige who had a stumped look on her face.

"Did you vanquish him?" asked Piper with her unemotional face back on.

"No" Paige said in a stubborn tone, "He shimmered away before I could." Just then she looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00pm and asked Chris and Wyatt, " Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?"

They both smiled but looked down at the toys on the floor because they both knew exactly what time it was. They just wanted to stay up late or at least till someone noticed the time.

"I didn't even notice it was so late. Come on you two, time for bed." Said Piper

"Ok" replied the two brothers as they walked out of the room to go to bed. Paige stayed behind instead of going to bed as well. She wanted to find out who the demon was, so she went straight to the book.

After an hour she closed the book and walked out of the attic frustrated. Nothing in the book said anything about the demon, so she was left clueless. 'Oh well' she thought. She would probably find out tomorrow.

As she walked down the hall of manor she decided to make sure that the boy's were okay. She turned into their room without another thought of the demon.

* * *

"_Hello!" yelled Chris as he walked through the halls of the manor. "Where is every one?" He stopped just outside the door to him and his brother's room and looked inside. All over the room, were baby things and when he looked into the room more he saw a baby in a crib. He walked up to it and his eyes widened as he saw who the baby was. It was Wyatt. At least a younger Wyatt, maybe one or two years old. _

_He heard foot steps coming from down the hall so he turned to see who was coming. A man Chris had never seen before walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. For some reason this man seemed familiar to Chris and he felt like he could trust him, even though he didn't know him._

_Then out of no where the man started talking and he knew the man wasn't talking to him. "If I can't save you, then I will stop you." Right after the man said this everything went black and Chris couldn't see anything. It was like total darkness had covered him, until finally he could see again._

_This time he was on the bridge and it was what seemed to him as the middle of the night. He looked over and saw the man again, just sitting looking off into the night. Chris walked over to the man and sat down next to him and looked at him. Then the man turned his head and looked at him._

"_Can you see me?" Chris asked wondering what the man would do to reply. The man just watched him for a moment then nodded his head slowly without saying a word. Behind them they could here the sound of orbing so they both turned to see who was there._

_Chris almost dropped dead. The person who had orbed was the same person who was in all those pictures his mother showed him. It was his father._

_Then once again everything went black, except this time he could feel so much pain. It was almost unbearable but some how it was all familiar. It was like sadness, anger, and just plain pain was all mixed together ready to kill him. _

"_Stop... Stop... too much pain... Stop! He yelled these words at the top of his lungs hoping that at least someone could make the pain go away._

"_Chris… Chris, wake up." The words of his aunt finally made the pain start to numb._

"Chris wake up, your just having a nightmare." said Paige with a gentle voice.

Chris started to open his eyes and when he did he looked everywhereto make sure he was home. Then he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Everything was finally okay and there was no more pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Paige asked a little worried about him. "You kept saying stop to make pain stop?"

He sat there for a minuet and didn't answer the question. Tears started to well up in his eyes and Paige just hugged him and rubbed his back a little. Then he started to talk.

"I dreamed about being in the past where I saw Wyatt as a baby, and I saw this man who said something about saving Wyatt, then I saw me and Wyatt's dad, and then all I felt was pain and the pain hurt so yelled to make it stop but I couldn't see anything." Chris was now crying against Paige as she held him.

"Your okay now, don't worry. It was just a dream. Don't worry." Paige held him until he finally fell back to sleep. She then put him back down to bed and left the room. As she walked to her room she wondered what she would tell Piper. She also wondered if Chris figured out who the man was. She guessed she would tell him sometime soon. Hopefully Piper will be back to normal tomorrow so she can tell her about the nightmare. Then she could figure out what to do.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked this Chapter and the next one will come soon!

Please Review!


	4. Quiet Child

What's up? I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry for making the person orbing to be Paige. I just needed to get some of the family in the story before I brought in Leo. Now here's the rest of the family…..

Disclaimer: same as before. If you really want to read it go to the first chapter.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_Your okay now, don't worry. It was just a dream. Don't worry." Paige held Chris until he finally fell back to sleep. She then put him back down to bed and left the room. As she walked to her room she wondered what she would tell Piper. She also wondered if Chris figured out who the man was. She guessed she would tell him sometime soon. Hopefully Piper will be back to normal tomorrow so she can tell her about the nightmare. Then she could figure out what to do._

**Chapter 4**

Chris sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast with his brother who sat beside him. His cousin, Mel, sat across from him and his uncle Cole sat next to her. (Mel is Phoebe and Cole's daughter. She's about 4 years old.) His mother was busy making breakfast with a smile on her face. She was finally back to normal. Paige leaned against the counter and sipped her coffee while talking to Phoebe about a demon. To Chris it seemed like an average day in the manor.

"Well I have to get back to the paper to finish my column before tonight." said Phoebe after she fininished her conversation with Paige. She then walked up to Cole and kissed him goodbye. "Bye everyone!" she said when she left the room.

"Daddy can we go to the park now?" asked Mel with a pouting face to Cole.

"Yes we can go now. Wyatt would you like a ride to your friend's house now as well?"

"Yeah" said Wyatt. He was going to his friend's house for the day and was suppose to go to a baseball game after lunch. He, Mel, and Cole stood from the table, said their goodbyes, and then walked out the door to the car.

Chris just sat at the table a minuet, trying to figure out how he was going to spend the day. He didn't know what he would do so he just started to finish his breakfast.

"What are you doing today Paige?" asked Piper.

"I have to go to magic school and grade papers. I have so much work to do there, that it's not even funny. What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably take Chris and go to the club. I have to double check on the band I booked tonight." Piper answered as she watched Chris get up from the table and go in the other room to watch TV.

The two sat in silence for a minuet, caught up in their own thoughts when Paige decided it was time to tell her about Chris's dream. "Piper can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Piper as she was starting to clean the table.

"You promise you won't freak out?

"What did you do Paige?" asked Piper with this time an annoyed voice.

"I did nothing. This is about Chris." Paige said a little mad that Piper thought she did something.

"Oh." Said Piper a little guilty now.

"Look, after you and the kids went to bed; I stayed up to look in the book about that demon. Well I didn't find anything, so I decided to go to bed as well. When I was walking down the hall I decided to check on the boy's so I went in their room." Paige paused to look in the other room real quick and make sure Chris wasn't listening to them. Then continued, "I found Chris rolling around in his bed and talking in his sleep."

"What did he say?" asked Piper. She was getting a little worried about Chris.

"He was just whispering the words 'stop... stop...make the pain stop'. I was worried about him so I woke him and he started crying saying that his nightmare was about being in the past and seeing Wyatt as a baby and a man who said something about saving him. He also said he saw Leo. Then he said that everything went dark and all he could feel was pain."

Piper didn't say anything to the last part. She just walked into the other room to see what Chris would say to her. Paige followed her wondering the same thing.

"Chris?"

"Yeah mom?" said Chris as he watched the cartoons on the TV. Piper walked up to him and sat down on the couch, while Paige stood in the doorway listening.

"I heard you had a bad dream. Are you ok?" asked Piper gently in a caring voice.

Chris just sat there a minuet, looking at the TV, and then turned his gaze to his aunt who stood watching him. He seemed to be thinking over his answer carefully, not wanting to upset his mother. She seemed to notice but didn't answer. It was something he did a lot but there was nothing she could do. The one thing she could hope for was that he wasn't getting memories. She never did want to tell him about his future self and hoped she would never have to.

"I'm fine." He answered with no emotion. "It was just a dream."

"You sure?" Paige asked not believing him at all.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV, not wanting to go further into conversation. He had always been a quite boy and it worried most of the family. The only person it didn't worry was Wyatt.

Even though Chris was quiet, he was very smart and mature for his age. He always had been. Whenever Piper looked at him she always saw something she didn't want to see. She saw a piece of the old Chris. She could see that this small boy could hold in the pain of the world and that was what scared her the most.

"Well I have to go to magic school now. I'll be home in a few hours." Paige said and before anyone could say good bye she was gone in a swirl of blue lights.

Piper looked down at her son one more time then got up and walked to the kitchen. Before she entered she looked back at Chris. He had his small smile on as he watched the TV but still seemed to notice her eyes on him. He turned and looked at her than smiled so that she would know everything was okay. Then she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Seeing the mess on the table from breakfast she walked over and picked up a few bowls of leftover cereal. As she picked up the bowls of cereal she heard the sound of orbing from behind her.

"What did you forget Paige?" She asked but when she turned around the figure standing in her kitchen was not Paige.

"Hello Piper." As the familiar person said these words she dropped the bowls and they crashed to the floor. Then she said the only word she could say.

"Leo."

* * *

Did you like it? I finally put Leo in and for the people who don't like the cliff hangers, sorry. I mean that I am sorry but I thought that this would be a good way to end the chapter. I'll update soon!

Please Review!


	5. questions maybe answers

Another chapter, another day. Hope you liked the last chapter for you people who didn't review, but those of you who did thanks for the reviews and I'm happy you liked the last chapter.

Well on with the story, enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Hello Piper." As the familiar person said these words she dropped the bowls and they crashed to the floor. Then she said the only word she could say._

"_Leo."_

**Chapter 5**

Chris sat watching the cartoons with a small smile on his face. He was happy that he was going to spend the day with his mother without having other people to distract her. It wasn't very often that he did get to spend time with her alone. Normally Wyatt or his aunts were around. He wasn't trying to be selfish or anything he just wished he got to spend more time with her.

Just when he was about to go back to thinking about the cartoons, he heard a crash from the kitchen. In a matter of seconds, Chris was up on his feet and running to the kitchen. Just as he was about to enter the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was his mother who had a look of shock on her face. On the floor was broken pieces of glass that were from breakfast.

As he looked up from the glass he heard his mother say a name that he never wanted to hear.

"Leo"

Chris looked from his mother over to the other side of the kitchen. That's when he saw the man for the first time in his life. The same man who made his mother cry. The same man who left his family. The same man he swore to never love. His father.

"I have something to tell you Piper." Said Leo, who had not noticed Chris standing in the door way. Piper on the other hand did see Chris and knew he didn't like his father very much.

"Go to your room Chris." said Piper in a tone that made Chris know that he shouldn't refuse. His mother turned and looked into his eyes and he nodded. Then slowly, giving one last look at his father, he turned and left the room making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Piper turned back to Leo who was now watching the doorway to see if Chris would come back. He looked familiar to Leo and he didn't know why. Another question that was going through his mind was 'why was this kid living in the manor?'

He ignored the thought and turned back to his ex-wife who was staring at him.

"What do you want Leo?" Her words were demanding and she seemed very impatient, but she didn't care. He was not part of her life anymore and that was the way it was probably going to stay.

"The other elders and I thought we should warn you of a demon that has a lot of power and is looking for revenge. I think Paige might have already met him." He said trying to get strait to the point. "He is looking for revenge against a boy."

"What do you mean a boy?" Piper asked showing she was a little scared. Piper was thinking it over and came to an idea that she hoped was_ only_ an idea.

"I don't know. That is all we have found out so far."

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

Leo looked around the room for a minuet, trying to figure out what to say next when an idea came to mind.

"I guess Chris was wrong."

"What!" said Piper concerned that he had already met his son without her knowing.

"Well I've been gone for about seven years and nothing looks changed. What happened to the _HORIBLE _future?" He was almost smiling as if he felt good for being right. The look made Piper disgusted.

"You don't know about anything that happened? At all?"

Leo bent his head down and looked towards the floor. The smile slipping from his face. He shook his head no and glanced up at her to see her expression. She was not happy at all.

"Don't you dare say he was wrong. You don't even know what happened. You didn't even look down to see what happened. You have no right to come back down here and act as if you still live here. This is not your home anymore Leo, we are not part of your life anymore. You left your family and now you have to pay the price. You don't know about any of the pain this family has gone through over the years, so don't think that you do." She was sorry that she was being so mean to Leo but he deserved it. She needed him to know what the pain felt like. If not then she didn't want to see him again.

"Then tell me what happened." stated Leo who was trying hard to keep his temper down.

"If you really want to know than you will find a way, but I will not tell you. You missed out and that's not my problem. Have a nice day Leo." Those were the last words that she wanted to say to him. At least for now.

He watched as she turned around and walked out of the room and started to go up stairs. Instead of leaving he wanted to know what had happened and he wasn't going to leave until he found out. So he followed but not close behind to Piper. He didn't want to get into trouble.

As he walked up the stairs and down the hallway he saw all kinds of pictures. Some of a little boy with blond hair. He guessed it was Wyatt. There were also pictures of a boy with brown hair. It must have been the boy who had been in the kitchen earlier. 'Maybe he is Phoebe's son?' Leo thought to himself. There were also Pictures of a little girl, the other sisters, and even some of Cole. The one of Cole surprised Leo the most.

Down the hall he heard voices so he kept walking, hoping he would get some answers.

* * *

Piper stood in the doorway of her youngest son's room, watching him play with his trucks. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed without even noticing her. If he did notice her, he had a good way of not showing it.

He sat there with no emotion on his face and did not seem like her little boy. It scared her to see him like this but she knew there was nothing she could do. She just hoped he would get past it.

She walked into the room (without him even glancing up) and sat down beside him. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. At first he resisted the hug, not wanting to talk at all to her, but then gave in and hugged her back.

"I won't tell him anything." She reassured him as he held on to her. "He doesn't deserve answers, so I won't give him anything. And don't worry no one is asking anything of you. If you don't want to speak to him, then you don't have to. Okay?

Chris nodded his head and pulled back from the hug to keep playing with his toys. Piper just sat there and watched him for a minuet, until a voice from the door way interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled a very annoyed elder from the doorway. Leo had been watching the whole time and was now starting to get very confused.

Right away Piper looked up at him and was about to tell him not to swear in front of Chris, but stopped herself when she saw his eyes start to get bigger. "Leo what's wrong?" she asked.

Then she noticed that he was looking strait at Chris, so she turned her head to look over at her son and saw him very angry. They were both staring strait into each others eyes.

She looked back at Leo and heard him say a name that was not meant for her son sitting beside her.

"Chris"

* * *

Ok that's it for now, next chapter will come soon. Sorry for the long wait. Now I want you to tell me what to write next. Pick from these four and review and I will write the most popular idea.

Should Piper only tell Leo that he has a son.

Should Piper tell Leo he has a son and tell Chris of his past self.

Should Piper just keep her promise to Chris and not give any answers.

Should Piper just tell Chris about his past self.

Next Chapter will come as soon as I can get a chance to Write it which will probably be next week. See you then!

Please Review!


	6. Who Are You?

Ok I am really sorry about the long wait but people just won't leave me alone to write. They make me go places and they spend the night at my house so I don't have anytime to write. The reason why I don't write when they are here is because they don't know I write. Oh well, whatever. Read to find out how what choice was chosen for the story. Hope You Like It!

_Last Time_

_She looked back at Leo and heard him say a name that was not meant for her son sitting beside her._

"_Chris"

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Leo looked into the small child's eyes and did not see the child. Instead he saw the angry and emotionless eyes of a man he had not seen in seven years. The same man he never trusted around his family.

"Chris."

He said the words as not a question but a statement. This confused Chris. He had been told by Wyatt that his father didn't even know he was alive. How could this man who was his father know his name? So Chris decided to find out.

"How do you know my name?" Chris never took his eyes off Leo and didn't stutter a word.

"I think I've met…." Just as he was about to give the answer to Chris, Piper interrupted him.

"Leo, get out of this room now." She said as she stood from the bed and started to walk out of the room. Before she walked out the door she turned to Chris.

"Stay here till I get your lunch ready. Okay?"

He just nodded and looked down at his trucks. All the anger in his eyes had left when

Leo took his eyes off him.

Then she turned and walked down the hall with Leo following her. She knew he had questions but she was not going to answer them. She made a promise to Chris and nothing was going to change that. Even if Leo did deserve some kind of answer, she was not about to let her little boy down.

* * *

Chris was very confused for the first time in a long time. His mother and aunts use to be so proud of him because he always seemed to understand what was going on. But right now he was just confused. This so called father was about to say something a moment ago, but his mother didn't let him.

Questions started to run through his head like 'what was so important that his mother wouldn't let him hear?' and 'Why was his father about to say "_I think I've met you"._ Wyatt had told him that his father had left before he was born and his brother never lied to him. So what was going on that he wasn't supposed to know?

Chris sighed as he heard his mother yell up to him telling him it was time for lunch. Hope fully Leo had left. For some reason whenever he saw him he got all this anger towards him out of no where. He guessed it must be from him never being around but that's not what it felt like. To him the anger didn't even feel like his but he had it anyways.

"Chris, get down here before your lunch gets cold." He finally sat up and walked out of the room to, what he hoped, a kitchen with only his mother.

* * *

When Chris had gone down stairs that afternoon he got what he hoped for. His father was not there. Actually he didn't see his father for the rest of the afternoon. His mother didn't say anything to him about the incident and he didn't ask.

The rest of the afternoon went well. He went to the club with his mother, got ice cream with her, than got to go to the park to meet up with his uncle Cole and his cousin Mel. Then they all went home and got to watch a movie that Cole had rented until supper.

Wyatt got home right when supper was about to be ready so he came home just in time.

When it came time to go to bed, Wyatt and Mel ran from Cole while he tried to tickle them on the way to their bed rooms. Chris stayed on the couch watching the end of his favorite TV show. As he sat there he could hear the three sisters talking about Leo coming. The only problem was that he couldn't really hear what they were saying just a few words here and there.

Then out of no where his aunt Phoebe was sitting next to him.

"You okay?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

He just nodded but did not look up at her in the eyes.

Knowing that there was not much she could say she just hugged him than picked him up and carried him up to bed, while whispering words telling him to not worry about that day.

* * *

Chris waited in the darkness of his room, to hear the rest of his family go to bed. Wyatt was sound asleep in the bed across the room and his little cousin Mel was in her own room probably sleeping as well.

As he heard the last of the family go into their rooms to sleep, he sat up in bed. He then got out and walked over to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, wake up." Chris said in a low whisper trying hard to be quiet but still hoping to wake his sleeping brother. After shaking him a few minuets his brother finally started to wake up.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Wyatt in a very sleepy voice.

"I'm going to the bridge. Okay?"

"Okay." Said Wyatt in a dull tone as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Than Chris orbed away to his favorite spot in the world. The same spot that happened to be someone else's favorite spot.

* * *

Chris sat atop the tall bridge watching the cars below him. Some went fast and others went slow, but either way it didn't matter. In every one of those cars sat a person who felt somewhat alone. They all had their own problems and no one would probably understand them.

This is how Chris felt. He knew that he shouldn't feel alone because he had his mother, brother, and the rest of the family but that didn't matter. No matter what he did he still always felt alone….almost.

He had a weird feeling that someone was always with him, just unable to help. That's why he felt so alone. No one could help him. They were too busy trying to figure everything out themselves. He didn't want to feel selfish; he just wanted to understand why he felt this way. He had asked Wyatt once if he ever felt this way but Wyatt wasn't very helpful with that.

Just then he felt something different. It felt like someone was behind him. He turned slowly only to see Leo himself standing there. He was just looking at him, almost studying him trying to figure out who he was. Then Leo spoke,

"Who are you?" the question was simple but for some reason he felt like he shouldn't tell. Not after his father upsetting his mother. So he just stood there until he finally came up with an answer.

"I'm Chris" he said in almost a whisper but Leo heard it.

"I already know that."

"How" Chris asked with a louder voice making sure Leo heard it. He was very confused about this. Wyatt had said that Leo had never met him, so how did he know his name?

"I think I've met you before" Leo said in a calm voice.

"Than what's my full name?" Chris said almost screaming it at him.

* * *

Ok I think I will leave it here until the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long but my family decided to pull me in too different directions than my friends so I had no time. I barely even slept! Ok the next chapter will come out soon I promise!

Please Review!


	7. I am who I am

Ok I am really sorry again for another wait but School is coming soon for me so I had to get ready! Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Last Time_

"_I'm Chris" he said in almost a whisper but Leo heard it._

"_I already know that."_

"_How" Chris asked with a louder voice making sure Leo heard it. He was very confused about this. Wyatt had said that Leo had never met him, so how did he know his name?_

"_I think I've met you before" Leo said in a calm voice. _

"_Than what's my full name?" Chris said almost screaming it at him.

* * *

_

Chapter 7

"Chris Perry!" yelled Leo. This boy was making things so hard and all he wanted were answers. Piper wouldn't even give him answers because of this small boy.

Chris stood there a second, than looked past Leo to a figure who was watching them. He was a tall man that looked exactly like the man from his dream. The man had dark brown hair and green eyes that looked like his own. Who ever he was, he seemed to be very familiar to Chris.

The man just smiled at him than turned around and disappeared into thin air. Leo saw Chris looking past him and turned around. Nothing was there and Leo was starting to get impatient with the boy.

Chris looked back to Leo and saw in his eyes the impatience. He could also see that Leo was getting very mad now. So he decided to answer.

"That is not my full name Leo. That's my first and my middle name, but not my full name." Chris said coolly without stuttering a word. Then he thought of a way to get some of his own answers. "But you could tell me how you thought my name was that and then I will tell you who I am."

Leo thought about this for a second and agreed to the deal. Then he started his story.

"Seven years ago a man about twenty two years old, named Chris Perry came from the future and turned me and the sister's lives upside down. I was their whitelighter and I was married to Piper, but the day he came I was turned in to an elder because of him. He tricked me into agreeing to be one. Just to save the sisters."

"Well he started to claim that my son, Wyatt, was going to be killed by a demon and he was there to help. Well that turned out to be just one of his many lies he told. Then he said that Wyatt was going to be evil and kill people. Not long after that, a dark lighter attacked me and I made a decision to protect my family and leave to be a permanent elder. The whole time I always wondered if leaving my family with Chris was a good idea, but by the way things look now nothing bad seemed to happen." Leo finished talking and Chris sat waiting for more so when he found out Leo was done he asked his question again.

"So how do I come into any of this? At all?"

"You look almost exactly like Chris Perry." Leo said with a hint of anger when he said the name. "Now your part of the deal. Tell me who you are?"

"Okay," Chris said not really caring anymore if his father knew who he was. His thoughts were more on Chris Perry.

"My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell….. Your son." Then at that exact moment Chris orbed out back to his room to get away from his father. He didn't need to see the reaction from his father. Instead he wanted to ask Wyatt about Chris Perry. Maybe he might know something.

* * *

Ok, I know that this chapter is short and all but I needed to end it here so I could start the next chapter at a certain point. Ok? Good.

Could you people check out my new story "A Promise Forgotten"? It's new I think it is pretty original so could you please take a look? Thanks!

Please Review!


	8. what's going on?

Ok here's the next chapter and thanks to all those people who reviewed and checked out my other story! Thanks!

* * *

_Last Time_

"_My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell…your son." Then at that exact moment Chris orbed out back to his room to get away from his father. He didn't need to see the reaction from his father. Instead he wanted to ask Wyatt about Chris Perry. Maybe he might know something._

Chapter 8

Chris orbed into the room and ran over to Wyatt who was still asleep.

"Wyatt! Come on Wyatt wake up!" Chris whispered while trying to shake Wyatt awake. Wyatt opened his eyes slowly and sat up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want Chris? Unlike you, I actually like to sleep." Wyatt said in a sleepy voice.

"I've got to tell you something Wyatt! It's about our father!"

After hearing this Wyatt sat up. He knew that whatever news that was about their father and Chris was telling it, meant it must be important.

Chris than started to tell Wyatt about the day and how his father had showed up out of no where, and how he saw him at the bridge. Then he told him about how his father thought he was someone called Chris Perry.

"You know, that name makes me think of something. Just wait a second." Wyatt said as he crawled out of bed and pulled an old wooden box out from under his bed. It had a lock on it, so he said a spell which only he could say to open it.

"_For those who cry, _

_Unlock the door,_

_Let me in,_

_To see what's more"_

When he opened the box he took out a picture and handed it to Chris. Then he said "Is this the man in your dream?"

Chris looked at the picture and was surprised to see Wyatt as a baby. He was playing with his blocks and had a big smile on. What Wyatt wanted him to look at was a man who was sitting next to him on the floor. He was holding a block out for Wyatt to take and just seemed to be playing with the baby. The man was the same man from his dream.

Chris turned the picture over to see writing that said '2004 Chris Perry and Wyatt.'

"Yes." Chris whispered to answer his brother's question from before.

"So did you tell dad who you are?"

"Yes" said Chris again in a much quieter voice.

* * *

Leo Wyatt sat atop the Golden Gate Bridge unaware of anything around him. He was lost in his mind trying to come up with an answer to fact that he now has a six year old son that he never knew existed.

'Why had Piper not told him?' He thought to himself. 'Why did she try to hide this?' For some unknown reason he couldn't come up with an answer.

'Did this mean that the Chris for the future was his son?' Leo had no idea what to think so he orbed to the manor in the kitchen, knowing that Piper was there.

* * *

Piper had been cleaning the kitchen when Paige walked in.

"His name is Ramous." stated Paige as she flipped through an old, small, leather bound book.

"Who?" questioned Piper not having any idea what her little sister was talking about.

"Ramous is the demon who attacked me. You know the one looking for revenge on a boy." said Paige still looking down at the book.

"Oh," was all Piper could say. She still had a really bad feeling about him. "How did you find out about him?"

"I found this old book in the attic, in that box filled with all of _Chris's_ old stuff." Paige looked over at her sister to see Piper staring towards the floor. She could tell Piper understood what Chris she was referring too. Thinking she should get Piper's mind on something less upsetting for a topic, she continued, "He is a low level demon and his only powers are invisibility and fire balls. The problem is that this book is kind of old and he could have gotten more powers."

"Well at least now we know who he is." replied Piper.

"Who, who is?" asked Phoebe as she walked into the kitchen and walked up to the counter and grabbed an apple.

"The demon who attacked me, his name is Ramous." said Paige.

"Oh, that's nice you found out who it was finally." Phoebe was about to say something else when out of no where blue orbs of light came into the kitchen.

* * *

Ok I finally got a chance to update. I know this is short but I needed it to stop there until next chapter. I have absolutely no lame excuses for you on why I didn't update, because I have a feeling that you don't really care. Whatever. Well I will try to update as soon as I can on this and on my other story. Also the spell was just something I came up with quickly.

Please Review!


	9. Who's to Blame?

Hey here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time_

"_The demon who attacked me, his name is Ramous." said Paige._

"_Oh, that's nice you found out who it was finally." Phoebe was about to say something else when out of no where blue orbs of light came into the kitchen._

Chapter 9

Wyatt stared at his little brother as many emotions spread across his small face. He looked happy, sad, confused, and many others at the same time. He also seemed to have something on his mind that he wasn't telling. One way or another Wyatt was going to find out what was going on, for his brothers sake.

"Chris, is there something you're not telling me? I'm trying to figure out what's going on and I think you all ready do." Chris just stared back for a moment trying to piece together everything. Then he finally answered Wyatt.

"I think Chris Perry is………….me."

Silence filled the room for a couple of long moments and neither boy wanted to be the first to break it. Wyatt looked down at the picture and noticed that the man did kind of look like Chris. But that couldn't be possible could it?

He looked when he finally got an idea.

"Here you get some sleep; I'm going to see if I can get Aunt Paige to give me an answer."

"Ok" was all Chris replied as he climbed into bed.

* * *

Leo orbed into the Halliwell kitchen with one thing on his mind. What the hell was going on? Just yesterday everything was simple. He lived with the other elders, he had an ex-wife, and he had one son. Now he finds out he has another son. A six year old son! Why hadn't he been told? Why did they just keep him in the dark? Didn't he have a right to an explanation? Things were just way too messed up to leave them be. He needed answers.

The sisters must have been in a conversation when he orbed in because they turned to him with a mid-conversation look. They all looked just about the same just older and right at that moment he finally realized that he _had _missed a lot. Much more than he figured. Maybe he had made the wrong decision years ago. Right now wasn't the time to think about it though. He needed to think about the present not the past. He needed the answers now.

"What do you want now Leo?" Piper asked in an almost threatening voice. Right then the thought of making the wrong choice came back into his mind and it was much harder to push away. _'Come on Leo'_ He though to himself, _'You need to focus'. _

As he started to ask the questions he wanted answered he found that he was having a hard time talking. _'Pull it together Leo, they might not wait long and you already got them mad.' _He thought to himself again.

"I...I…" He stuttered "I…um…is Chris my …my …my son?" He finally managed to ask with beads of sweat running down his forehead.

The sisters looked surprised to hear this come from him. It showed that they hadn't expected him to find out so soon. Piper looked like she was trying to find the best words to answer but she didn't answer in time before another swirl of blue lights formed beside Paige.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell orbed into the kitchen not really caring about most of the people in the room. Actually he really didn't notice any of them there except for his aunt Paige. That was the only person he really needed to talk to. During his whole life, he learned that if you really wanted answers, to always go to her. She always gave a good answer.

"Aunt Paige," he asked, "Who was Chris Perry?"

His aunt looked really surprised for a minuet. She looked over toward his mother with a questioning look. Wyatt followed her eyes and for the first time he noticed everyone in the room. Chris had been right. There father had come around because right here in front of him stood the man who let them down.

He looked just like the pictures that his mother showed him. Tall with blonde hair. Almost like himself. But none of this mattered to Wyatt. This man practically was evil, just a different kind. Right now though Wyatt needed to focus on the matter at hand. He needed to find out who Chris Perry was and hopefully help his little brother.

He turned to Paige again with an expectant expression looking for his answer. Paige seemed to have a reluctant expression to answer but decide she better in a little answer.

"Honey, he was just a guy who helped your mom, Phoebe and I. Wyatt, where did you hear about him?"

"Chris told me his name and I remembered it. I have a picture of him playing with me when I was like two." He took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to his aunt. She looked it over front and back, than handed it over to Piper who looked at it sadly. She had thought she had made sure the boys couldn't find anything of Chris Perry's stuff but looks like when Wyatt was younger he didn't want to forget about his lost brother who saved him. Then she remembered all of what Wyatt had said. _'Chris told me his name…'_. Chris, how did Chris find out. She was sure that no one told him anything, unless…

"Wyatt where did your brother find out about Chris Perry?"

Instead of answering he just turned his little head to look straight at his father. Everyone turned their heads to a confused looking Leo.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Have you ever talked to Chris?" Phoebe asked before anyone else said anything.

"Well yeah…once."

"What did you two talk about?" It was Piper asking the questions this time.

"Well…um…. I might have said a few things about the past to him." He paused as Piper began to give him an awful look and decided to defend himself. "Look all I wanted was answers and you wouldn't give them to me so I-

He didn't get to finish because now Piper was mad. "You don't deserve an answer!" She shouted. "It has been seven years and you haven't once looked down to see how your family was. You didn't even know if we were alive."

"Of course I knew you were alive, I could sense you everyday!" Leo shouted back angry. He hated looking like the bad guy. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know he had a second son. He wasn't the bad guy, was he?

At that moment Cole decided to walk through the kitchen. He was dressed in an open bath robe, pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. In his hand was an empty glass cup that needed to be refilled. He walked past Wyatt to the sink, filled the cup, and then walked back out of the room. On his way out his ruffled Wyatt's hair and said "Shouldn't you be in…" he yawned "bed."

"Well he's kinda odd." mentioned Leo totally off topic.

"Yeah well ignore him; he had to deal with the kids this afternoon. He's kinda tired." replied Phoebe.

As they once again turned to start a fight again they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Oh no, Chris!" Piper shouted as she grabbed for Paige's hand as well as Phoebe's. They then orbed upstairs into the bedroom with Wyatt and Leo following behind. When they ended up there, they found Cole with wide eyes looking over to the other side of the room. Standing there was Ramous (the demon after a boy for revenge that Paige had been looking for) who had a knife up to Chris's throat.

"No one try anything or the kid dies. He deserves what's coming to him even if you don't think so." said Ramous in a threatening voice. Then he flamed out with Chris still with him.

"Nooooo!" yelled Piper as she fell to her knees crying. She lost one son before, and she couldn't lose him again.

* * *

Ok that's it for now I'll have more once I add a chapter to my other stories.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Found It! But Truly Not a Father

Ok so I think there will only be a few more chapters and then it will be done, but that's only if I don't come up with some new crazy idea to put these characters in.

* * *

_Last Time_

_As they once again turned to start a fight again they heard a scream from upstairs._

"_Oh no, Chris!" Piper shouted as she grabbed for Paige's hand as well as Phoebe's. They then orbed upstairs into the bedroom with Wyatt and Leo following behind. When they ended up there, they found Cole with wide eyes looking over to the other side of the room. Standing there was Ramous (the demon after a boy for revenge that Paige had been looking for) who had a knife up to Chris's throat._

"_No one try anything or the kid dies. He deserves what's coming to him even if you don't think so." said Ramous in a threatening voice. Then he flamed out with Chris still with him._

"_Nooooo!" yelled Piper as she fell to her knees crying. She lost one son before, and she couldn't lose him again._

**Chapter 10**

Wyatt looked at everyone in the room and felt like crying. This wasn't going to help his brother but they just didn't seem to get that. His mother was on her knees crying with his aunts holding her up and crying too, Leo looked way too confused to move, and Cole looked kind of stunned.

Then Cole seemed to come back to the world of the living and ran over to Paige. He had to take a minute to pry her away from her sisters but he finally managed.

"Paige I need you to tell me everything you know about this demon." Said Cole fast hoping she'd get the point and hurry. "Hurry Paige we need to get Chris back!"

These words seemed to do the trick because her eyes opened wide and realization of the situation seemed to smack her right in the face. She jumped up and ran out of the room with Cole following. Wyatt could hear foot steps up to the attic and decided it would be better to be up there than with the rest of his family doing nothing.

As he orbed up to the cluttered room he noticed his aunt flipping the pages in an old little leather book as fast as her hands could, trying to find a page unknown to the rest in the room. Cole stood beside her with an unreadable face except for worry. He looked over to his little nephew and an emotion showed on his face like a light bulb lighting above his head. He ran over to him and picked him up and held him so they were both looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Wyatt I need you to answer me truthfully ok?" He asked kindly.

"Ok" came the response.

"Good, now do you and your brother still have that connection you two use to share?"

"A little. Mom had most of it go away because whenever Chris had a bad dream it would effect us both."

"Ok, well can you try really hard to feel it again?"

"Yeah, I'll try" Then his little eight year old face scrunched up in to 'extreme' concentration.

"I found it!" exclaimed Paige happily. The book was old and looked like it was going to fall apart but still was readable.

"The first time I heard about this demon was a few days ago and looked in the book to find information. There was none. So then I spent a day in magic school searching and found nothing. Then I came across this book of Chris Perry's" said Paige as she looked over to see if Wyatt overheard but hadn't.

"Ok let's see, low level demon, fire balls, invisibility, lives in underworld, smart. Great this should be easy." said Cole with a smile.

"No, we hope this will be easy. This book is old and could have come from the other reality. Who knows if this is true or not for this time. For all we know he could be invincible."

"Right so we should take everything that is powerful and maybe on the safe side take Leo. I mean he is an elder. He might be able to help." replied Cole.

"I think I can sense him!" yelled Wyatt from behind them. "It's not much but I can feel him."

"Good, Paige you start on the potions and I'll go tell everything to everyone else. I'll send Phoebe up to help in a few minuets." With that Cole left the room and took Wyatt with him on his way downstairs.

* * *

Everyone had still been in the boy's room when Cole and Wyatt got there. Cole filled them in then they all went up stairs to help get everything ready. Everyone was busy running around working except for Leo who stood dumbfounded still. Everything was going so fast for him. He found out he had another son, this son gets kidnapped, and after six years he finally got to see Wyatt. He had grown so big since the last time Leo saw him. Another pang of guilt went through him again as he thought about everything he missed.

Just that second Cole came over and handed Wyatt to him. Cole had been holding Wyatt this whole time and now looked like he needed to help out more. Leo had been startled when the boy was thrust into his arms. Wyatt looked at him for a minuet then looked back to see what everyone else was doing. Leo decided that this might be his only chance to talk to his son and that he better do it now better than later.

"So Wyatt, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah" was the only response he got out of the eight year old that who was still busy watching the rest of the adults.

"So how are you?" It seemed like a dumb question and all but Leo was almost desperate to start a conversation. Wyatt turned his head and stared him right in the eyes the same way Chris had a few hours before.

"Look sorry mister but if you haven't noticed I have bigger problems at the moment." Then Wyatt turned his head back to the action. Cole was coming back over to take Wyatt back and Leo couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Don't you mean 'Dad'?" He asked quickly as the boy was being taken away.

"Mister, I don't have a dad. I never have. He died to me the day he left. I don't care what you think you are but you have no right to be called a father." Cole looked surprised at what Wyatt just said to Leo, but only nodded his head as he took the boy towards his mother and aunts.

Wyatt laid his head against Cole's shoulder and kept looking Leo in the eyes. Finally his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Leo couldn't help but have that pang of guilt come back again.

* * *

Ok so somewhat short I know but hey, it's better than nothing.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Better ideas but don't be a hero

Well, you know what to do.

* * *

_Last Time,_

"_Don't you mean 'Dad'?" He asked quickly as the boy was being taken away._

"_Mister, I don't have a dad. I never have. He died to me the day he left. I don't care what you think you are but you have no right to be called a father." Cole looked surprised at what Wyatt just said to Leo, but only nodded his head as he took the boy towards his mother and aunts._

_Wyatt laid his head against Cole's shoulder and kept looking Leo in the eyes. Finally his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Leo couldn't help but have that pang of guilt come back again._

**Chapter 11**

Chris sat there on the floor of the cave watching the demon walk back and forth. He was pretty funny looking in his clothes but other than that he looked human. Than again Chris thought all those people in JCpenny's looked funny in their clothes too. That would be because the clothes made them look like clowns. 'Oh well,' Chris thought as the demon walked back and forth again. It was getting kind of annoying now. Ramous had been pacing for at least an hour. He hadn't even said a word. Chris was now wondering if he was a mute, but than remembered that he had said something to everyone back in his room.

He looked around to see if there might be any route of escape but it looked like the demon was pretty smart. He had put a no orbing spell on the cave so Chris couldn't orb and he noticed Ramous made it so there was no entrance or exit to the cave. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Now all I can do is sit here. He could have at least left a coloring book!'

The demon stopped in front of him and looked down at him. His face was emotionless so Chris decide it be best to look** really, really **bored.

"Ok!" he yelled "I get it, you're bored." Then he held out his hand and a red fire truck appeared. "Just be quiet and stop staring at me." Then he handed over the toy and Chris stopped watching him. 'Now was that so hard' Chris thought to himself again.

* * *

Wyatt opened his eyes to find the attic still somewhat chaotic. Leo kept watching him but that was easy to ignore, his mom had stopped crying and was making a potion with Phoebe right behind her, and Cole and Paige were making the last of the plans. Wyatt made sure he could still feel his connection with Chris and found something unusual. He could still feel the connection but Chris wasn't afraid anymore. He seemed almost happy. 'Great!' Wyatt thought, 'Leave it to my brother to find something funny in a bad situation.' Wyatt could only shake his head at the thought. His brother was probably off in the underworld somewhere annoying the hell out of the demons and playing around. This is what happens when Chris gets bored and Wyatt knew all too well how Chris acted when Chris got bored. 'Lets just hope it doesn't get himself killed this time.'

Wyatt could just image his brother telling him to not worry, that he knew what he was doing. For a little kid, Chris had a lot of courage. Maybe too much courage. But that didn't matter right now. He was going to save his brother before the demon got his revenge, whatever the revenge was for.

* * *

Leo watched everything take place before him curious. These people that he thought that he would always know so well were complete strangers to him. How could he let this happen? This was his family and he didn't even know about some. Piper had a right to be mad. He could have changed this but he didn't. Maybe the older Chris was a better man than him. He had come back to the past to save this little family and everything else. He had been willing to change other people's mistakes, when Leo himself couldn't even take care of this mess. He needed to do something and he needed to do something now.

He looked over to see Wyatt still in Cole's arms but it looked like Cole was tired of holding him. He put him down on the floor with all the toys and that's when Leo got the idea. He walked over to Wyatt and put his hand on his shoulder. Then the two orbed downstairs without the other people noticing.

When they reached the kitchen floor, Wyatt immediately backed away from him. A small hint of fear showed in the young boy's eyes and Leo had to wonder if it was because of himself or that his brother had been kidnapped.

"What do you want now?" Wyatt snapped angrily. He was mad now. He wanted to know what the final plans for the adults were. Not sit around and listen to this annoying man who didn't get a clue.

"I have a better idea on how to get your brother back but I need your help."

"And why should I help you? My mom will get him back anyways." Wyatt still glared at him angrily.

"Because if you help me, your brother will be back faster. Which is a better chance of him actually surviving?"

Wyatt thought about it for a minuet than shook his head yes. All he wanted was to get his brother back and soon. Especially alive.

"Good now here's the plan…"

* * *

Chris had totally forgotten about the truck and was sitting up and feeling the connection between him and his brother. He was doing everything he could think of to try and make it stronger and it took a lot of work. The demon was over at a small worktable working with all kinds of different things he could kill Chris with. It seemed to Chris that the demon was smart but not smart enough (or maybe too stubborn) to choose something to kill him with. It was simply pathetic.

He knew that Wyatt and his family was coming soon but just didn't know when. Before his mom got rid of their connection they could pretty much talk to each other anywhere. Now Chris wished that he and Wyatt had never told their mother about the nightmares they shared because of it. It would be very useful right now.

Ramous finally lifted his head up and got up out of a chair. He turned around and walked toward Chris with this smile that made Chris blood turn cold. The realization of the situation was finally getting to him. This demon wanted to kill him. He was going to die. And still he had no real idea of why. Maybe this could delay time.

"Why?" is all he simply asked.

"Why?" The demon repeated. "So know one told you?" Chris just shook his head and hoped this would delay enough time and gets him a few more answers.

"Ok, I guess I can spare a little time to tell you a story before you go bedy-by. I guess it starts seven years ago when a man named Chris Perry came to 'save the future.' That man was you. An older you. Probably about twenty years old for all I know. He came to save his older brother form being turned evil. He killed many demons, one being my brother. In the end it happened to be some stupid elder who turned him. Well now you get to pay the price he made. The price that you made. I'm doing a favor for all demons and they will welcome it."

Chris eyes widened as he took in this new information and now he knew the truth. He was going to die because of this other self. For some reason though the fear left Chris. He was might be going to die but at least he knew now that he was dieing for a better reason. He looked past the demon to see Chris Perry standing there and mouthing the words to him, 'Hold on.' Then the image disappeared and Chris heard a shout from behind, "Chris run!"

* * *

Next Chapter comes the good part:) 


	12. Like Father Like Son

Ok First, this chapter was really hard to write, and second, um…don't expect a real **happy **ending. I suck at writing those.

* * *

_Last Time,_

"_Ok, I guess I can spare a little time to tell you a story before you go bedy-by. I guess it starts seven years ago when a man named Chris Perry came to 'save the future.' That man was you. An older you. Probably about twenty years old for all I know. He came to save his older brother form being turned evil. He killed many demons, one being my brother. In the end it happened to be some stupid elder who turned him. Well now you get to pay the price he made. The price that you made. I'm doing a favor for all demons and they will welcome it." _

_Chris eyes widened as he took in this new information and now he knew the truth. He was going to die because of this other self. For some reason though the fear left Chris. He was might be going to die but at least he knew now that he was dieing for a better reason. He looked past the demon to see Chris Perry standing there and mouthing the words to him, 'Hold on.' Then the image disappeared and Chris heard a shout from behind, "Chris run!"_

**Chapter 12**

Chris turned around fast to find Wyatt yelling at him. As he looked back over to Ramous he found him running at him, with an atheme, only a few feet from him. Chris closed his eyes and tried to orb but remembered he couldn't and knew he was out of time Ramous was too close to try running to his brother. After a few seconds Chris opened his eyes wondering why he wasn't dead yet to find Ramous in front of him frozen. For some reason he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at this demon that showed only pure hate. _Pure _hate. This demon absolutely hated him with a passion and that hate was so strong that it actually scared Chris.

Chris was interrupted out of his thoughts as two arms wrapped around him and held him. Then he felt them pull him slowly away from the demon, still holding on tight making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Chris did you do that?" whispered Wyatt in his ear still pulling him a few feet away from the demon.

"No." was all Chris could reply still stunned.

Soon orbs filled the room and Leo stood with a worried face. When he saw that the boys were fine relief filled his face. Then he looked over too the Ramous, only to be puzzled.

"Wyatt did you do that?" When Wyatt shook his head he looked over to Chris, "Chris?" Chris also shook his head no.

"Well, then who did?" Leo asked still puzzled.

"Me." came a voice that the boys had not heard before and Leo thought was all too familiar. Out of the shadows came a dark form behind the boys. Anger seemed to rise in Leo as he saw the face of the unknown figure step into the light from a torch. It was Chris Perry in the flesh. He walked up to the boys and lifted Chris up into his arms, then took Wyatt's hand. He then looked over at Leo and said,

"Don't worry, I think their more safe with me." Chris thought about the words but they didn't seem to make any sense so he laid his head down on Chris Perry's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Leo didn't make any move to get to the boy's knowing that no matter what Chris Perry wouldn't give them to him. He stood in silence watching them turn around and walk back into the darkness and once he could see them no more he turned toward the demon.

All the anger Leo put away began to come out. The anger of becoming an Elder, the anger of being taken away for years from his family, the anger of just finding out he had another son, the anger of seeing Wyatt tell him his father was dead and then lay his head down on Cole's shoulder. But most of all the anger of once again seeing the man that had started it all.

Chris opened his eyes a little to see his father once more before they left the cave and what he saw made him understand Chris Perry's words. Before him Leo, not knowing they could still see him, was shooting blue volts of electricity out of his hands. His face full of anger towards all kinds of things, but Chris knew what most of the anger was at. It was at himself. Chris Perry was the one Leo might think he hated, but Chris knew he hated him as well because he _is_ Chris Perry.

Fear seemed to fill Chris's chest but as soon as he saw his father killing Ramous they were out of the cave and in the attic of the Halliwell manor. The sisters stared in shock at the new arrivals, while Chris and Wyatt ran over to their mother and hugged her leg as tight as possible. She seemed to snap out of her trance and immediately picked them up and held them as tight as possible. She placed a kiss on both of their heads and looked back up at the stranger in the attic. He stood looking around and seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes met hers and a small smile crept on to his face.

"What….why are you here?" Piper asked.

"To fix something I sadly left undone." His smile never left but did change to a sadder smile. "Plus I wasn't about to leave Wyatt and Chris here in the care of a man who is going mad."

"What in the world are you talking about?" This time it was Cole talking.

"He's talking about Leo..." replied Wyatt, "...duh."

At that moment everyone turned their heads to blue lights and orbs forming in the corner of the room. What appeared there seemed to surprise everyone except Chris and Chris Perry. **(Wyatt didn't see those last few seconds in the cave that Chris saw.) **Leo stood in the place of the orbs. His face was dark red and he was covered in sweat. His eyes seemed huge and he looked like he was ready to kill. He looked around then looked right at Chris. The little boy hid behind Piper and held on tight to her leg but never took his eyes off Leo.

Leo then looked at Chris Perry and took a step towards him. "This…. All of this…is your fault." Then when he was just about to take another step towards him, Chris kicked his foot and a crystal slid across the floor into place and then the crystal cage came around Leo and he was stuck.

"No Leo, I don't think this is my fault. If you really wanted to be with your family then you would have. I'm not the one that never looked down to see them, I'm not the one who decided to have his job over his family and don't say you didn't have a choice because we both know you did, I'm not the one who left to keep them safe when there were so many other ways to protect them and still be with them. All together Leo, this is not my fault. I kept your son from killing you, I kept your family safe and alive, and I made damn sure they were ok, even in death."

Leo stood there with a pale face and looked over at the little Chris who wasn't hiding from him anymore but now standing in front of his mother with Wyatt beside him, holding his hand. His eyes seemed to look right through Leo and it sent a cold chill through him. For one of the first times in his life he felt ashamed of himself. That little boy shouldn't have ever been afraid of him. He should have been in his life other than probably being in only a picture.

Chris Perry kicked the crystal away and Leo orbed out with his last words to them, "I'm sorry." The same words Chris Perry told his mother seven years before. **Like father, like son.**

**

* * *

**

Ok almost done but not yet and I'm sorry for the people who might have wanted to read a big fight scene but this is the best way I chose to do this chapter. Next chapter should be coming soon!


	13. How do u know how?

More to the story...enjoy!

_Last time,_

_Chris Perry kicked the crystal away and Leo orbed out with his last words to them, "I'm sorry." The same words Chris Perry told his mother seven years before. Like father, like son._

**Chapter 13**

Chris Perry looked back to his family to find them all still staring at him. Little Chris walked up to him not looking scared at all anymore.

"I think I know how to fix this." he said.

"Yeah I think I know how to fix this too." Chris Perry replied nodding. Then he orbed out without another word. Little Chris turned back to his family and walked over to his mom. His mother picked him up and gave him a big hug while Paige picked up Wyatt and held him too.

"Honey, how is Chris Perry going to fix this?" Piper asked her little boy.

"It's easy. He'll do what I would have done." With those words his mother could only stand there in confusion.

"Don't worry mom. Everything will be ok this time." She looked over at Wyatt to find him nodding with Chris.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked a broken voice through the wind. Chris Perry had orbed to the bridge to find Leo in a complete wreck. He had tear stains on his face, he looked totally exhausted from the lightning bolts he threw at Ramous, some of his grayish hair was sticking up (**Who would have thought that an Elder who can't die can still get gray hair!), **and some of his clothes were torn. What he did to get the clothes torn Chris didn't know and he didn't have time to find out.

"I want to change this. This future should have never happened. To change this though I'm going to need your help."

"Oh so now you want my help? Just a little while ago I was a worthless father who was dead to his children, and now you want help? Why the hell would I help you? You're the one who did this too me. You're just as guilty as I am in this mess and you know it!"

"Leo! It doesn't matter anymore whose fault it is. What matters is that we change it. You can become a loving husband and good father again. Life will be better again. All you have to do is help me."

"Oh yeah, and what do you get out of this?" Leo spat bitterly.

"What do I get? Little me gets a better life. He'll have better memories than he and I have ever had in our lives."

"You still haven't said what you would get."

"I would be able to move on. My soul will finally be able to rest. Ever since I died I have kept an eye on little me. My soul won't rest until the rightful person begins taking care of Wyatt and him. That would be you. I have waited a long time for you to finally come down from up there and I will not let your stubbornness make them suffer more."

Leo looked off in the distance taking in the words. He didn't want to make them suffer, but all he really wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. He was too exasuted to do anything. But maybe Chris was right. Maybe he was being selfish and stubborn. The image of Wyatt saying he was dead to him and calling him mister and acting like a son to Cole came into his mind. That was almost too hard to bare. Finally Leo spoke up.

"Fine I'll help as much as I can. No promises."

"Good. I knew you would see it my way. Now here's the plan..."

* * *

"Wait a minuet this is confusing. How would you know to do this?" Paige was asking her two nephews who sat on the kitchen counter with everyone else standing around. Little Chris couldn't help but smile. The plan that he just told them was pretty easy in his mind. Maybe he was getting smarter. Wyatt seemed to understand it as well.

"Ok why don't you just go over it once more so we can try to figure out how you actually thought this up?" Piper said trying to make everyone in the room try to relax.

"Oh come on mom this will be like the third time." Wyatt whined and complained.

"Yeah but three's a charm, or in this case charmed." said Phoebe trying to make a joke. Everyone just stared at her not in the mood for a joke.

"Fine but only once more. All Chris Perry is going to do is reset time and…."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Chris Perry asked impatiently. He had been waiting for Leo to take in the full news of his plan and Leo seemed to be stunned. It really wasn't a big deal but it maybe it was too someone who just realized they were a total screw up.

"Yeah, I think I am." Leo stated slowly, as if to make him self believe it too.

"Good, because I am getting really bored waiting. I've been waiting way too long for you as it is. Now come here." They were standing on top of the bridge still and the wind was beginning to calm. Now was the time to fix this mess, a mess that was everyone's fault. It was his fault for not telling his father about everything years ago, it was Leo's fault for abandoning his family, and it was the sister's fault for not telling Leo when it was possible.

Leo walked up to Chris and every step he took it seemed like the wind died down more. When he was finally in front of the young man the wind was completely gone. Chris held his hands out in front of him saying, "Hang on to my hands," and Leo did as he was told.

"You have the power of resetting time, as do all other elders. They may not have taught you how to use it but it is not that difficult. First, stop all thoughts in your head. You need to focus all your energy on what moment in time you want. Only one moment. Thinking of many will mess everything up and we may be lost in time.

Leo closed his eyes and tho

* * *

ught back to that time when everything got messed up. The worst one was after being stuck in ghostly plane and deciding to stay up there to keep his family safe. That was the moment he wanted. The moment he stood on the bridge and decided he should never go back down. That was where they needed to go.

Leo could feel winds begin to swirl around him and Chris. The world seemed to feel like it was spinning around them at speeds far greater than Leo could imagine. Then he heard Chris' soft voice whispering a few simple words that made everything go black. _"Every child needs a good daddy."_

"What the hell?" A familiar voice said as Leo opened his eyes. He looked down in his arms to find Chris passed out. He pulled Chris up into a better position so he could hold him. It was good Chris passed out. This was something Leo needed to do. Chris has done too much as it is. But even with Chris passed out and Leo being happy with it, he still wouldn't let the young man go.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice to find himself standing before him completely shocked. Before the past Leo could say anymore Leo replied, "It's time to give you some answers and fix a few problems."

Past Leo just stood there a moment holding his breath, and then he took a deep breath and nodded, believing every word. Just maybe there might be away he wont have to leave his family, and these two strangers (even though he knew perfectly who they were) could give him the answers.

* * *

Hey look I updated. I'll try to keep updating more frequently. Sorry for the long wait and thank you to the people who tried to remind me. I did appreciate that.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. What r u 2 doing here?

Another Chapter! Hah!

_Last Time,_

"_What the hell?" A familiar voice said as Leo opened his eyes. He looked down in his arms to find Chris passed out. He pulled Chris up into a better position so he could hold him. It was good Chris passed out. This was something Leo needed to do. Chris has done too much as it is. But even with Chris passed out and Leo being happy with it, he still wouldn't let the young man go._

_He turned to look at the owner of the voice to find himself standing before him completely shocked. Before the past Leo could say anymore Leo replied, "It's time to give you some answers and fix a few problems."_

_Past Leo just stood there a moment holding his breath, and then he took a deep breath and nodded, believing every word. Just maybe there might be away he wont have to leave his family, and these two strangers (even though he knew perfectly who they were) could give him the answers._

**_To resolve future problems, Leo is the one we've been with this whole time, and Past Leo is well….past Leo. The same goes with Chris, so there won't be any confusion._**

**Chapter 14**

"Which problems?" Past Leo wanted to know.

"I'll answer your questions in a minuet, but right now we need to get to a better place to talk. With everyone." With that Leo orbed to the manor's attic with Past Leo right behind.

Once they got there, Leo ignored everyone in the room and walked over to the couch. He laid Chris down carefully and put a blanket over him. Chris seemed to be out cold from all the energy that had been used in going to the past. As Leo stood up he took in how the attic looked. It was just the same as it had always been, just without toys. Another familiar voice spoke up that got him out of his thoughts and back to the situation.

"Leo, what's going on and why are you here?" Piper was the first to speak, but that didn't mean she wasn't still shocked. The husband that she had just said goodbye to forever was once again in her home, and an older looking version of him stood in front of her as well. To top that off, another version of her future son was laying out cold on her couch. Just a normal day isn't it?

Past Leo didn't say anything, just looked at Leo with curiosity. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe turned to him as Past Chris (Kind of confusing) walked carefully over to where Chris lay. He checked to make sure he was breathing, but his hand ended up going through him.

"I died." Past Chris stated this in a small voice. It was as if he immediately knew that the only person who could touch his future self was future Leo.

Leo dismissed what Past Chris said to focus on the problem at hand. "I'm here to fix the problems that should have never happened. It took me awhile to realize them, but that doesn't matter. He's here with me…" He indicated over his shoulder to Chris, "because he's the one that figured out how to fix this."

"Fix what?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Everything. First, Leo," He paused a moment thinking how weird it was to say that, "you need to quit being an elder. I don't care if you stay a whitelighter or lose your powers. That doesn't matter; you just need to stay with your family. If you don't, then expect your sons to think your dead."

"Wait a minute! DEAD? Sons?" Past Leo's eyes get big and once Leo looked over at Piper, Past Leo's eyes followed. Piper lowered her eyes and just stared at the ground. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded but added' "I just found out."

"Secondly Leo, Chris is your son." Leo didn't really want to add more on top of everything but knew he had to. Past Leo's mouth dropped open, his eyes got extremely big, and everyone was surprised he didn't pass out. Past Chris just kept his eyes glued on Chris.

"Ch..Chr..Chris?" Past Leo tried to look over at the Chris lying on the couch but Leo blocked his view. "This is my Chris." Then Leo pointed over at the one standing next to Piper. "This is yours." Past Leo followed his eyes and looked over to the boy who now found his shoes incredibly interesting.

"Ok now is not the time for a heart felt conversation. There are still a few things we need to do. Chris," Past Chris looked up surprised, "The person after Wyatt is not a demon. It's Gideon, so no more wasting time. Just kill him. I don't care how." Then he turned to Phoebe, "When ever Cole shows up, be nice. I promise he's good, and up to nothing."

Everyone stood in shock at all the news, but Leo saw none of this. When he had finished his speech he turned around to hear his Chris cough. Getting down on his knees by the boy, he watched as Chris opened his eyes a crack. Chris looked around for a minute than closed his eyes once more and sighed.

"There are consequences to killing an elder." Having heard his own voice Leo turned around to face the rest of the people in the room. He looked over to Past Chris who looked like he had an idea.

"So I did change the future?" Leo nodded to him. "Then I'll do it. I'll take care of Gideon." Past Chris seemed to have more confidence in himself, now knowing that his life's work wasn't an entire waste. Leo would have liked to take care of Gideon himself, but Chris needed to. Chris had worked for so long for that one moment, and Leo wasn't going to take it away from him. That didn't mean that Leo wouldn't help.

* * *

"So why Gideon? He was always good to our family. Why would he want to kill Wyatt?" Paige asked. Everyone in the room had relaxed a little since the little bombshells Leo dropped on them, but they were still some what confused.

"He had been convinced it was for the greater good. He felt that Wyatt had too much power and decided to handle the situation his own way. The other elders had no idea." replied future Chris. Chris had woken up a little after everyone calmed down, but he was still lying on the couch. This had been the first time he had spoken at all.

Everyone looked to him in surprise and all he could do was shrug. What could he say, it was the truth.

"So why are you both here? What is the story for that?" Piper was starting to get confused about all this new info, but they still needed all the facts. Piper was just relieved that they did save her son from evil. Now she needed to know what she needed to save her family.

"It's has to do with the elders," Leo began. "I took the job as an elder and left the family and-" Chris interrupted him "…and he never came back down. I died after killing Gideon because he stabbed me, so I was put in a plane almost like the ghostly plain. This plain allowed me to be around to make sure the boys were still safe, even when their father abandoned them." Leo looked down in shame but did not deny the claim.

"Wait a minute!" Past Leo looked at his future self with disbelief, "You just left? You didn't come back at all? Not even for Wyatt or Piper? I understand that you didn't know about Chris, but you shouldn't have needed a third child to realize that you shouldn't leave just one!" Leo looked up at his past self with hatred.

"Don't judge my actions when you were just about to fulfill them yourself!"

"Leo and Leo shut up and sit down!" yelled Piper to keep them from fighting. They needed to keep the clam, so the Leo's apologized quietly and sat back down.

"Seven years after I died, a demon who was pissed off at me decided that it was a good idea to kill little me. Leo came down from up there to warn everyone. I had been waiting for him to come down forever because I had figured out how to fix this whole mess. To top everything off, I was trying to get little me to realize what was going on and what had happened because no one had ever told him. He was way to smart of a kid for only a six year old." Chris seemed to be almost out of breath so Leo took over with the story.

"So I came, and helped everyone find little Chris because he was kidnapped by that demon. Then Chris and I came here."

"So what's the plan now?" asked Phoebe speaking for the first time.

"Now your Chris and I will go take care of Gideon while you guys take care of Ramos, the demon who kidnapped little Chris. We don't want a repeat of what happened. My Chris will just wait here." Leo looked over at him and spoke directly to him, "You need to rest, you've done enough already." And then added, "Thank you son."

Chris just nodded his head and turned his head towards everyone else. "What are you people waiting for? We have a future to fix! Vamanmos!" With that everyone began with the work and planning.

* * *

Ok another chapter done. I hope the wait wasn't TOO long. One chapter left I think. We'll see.

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. A Content Shadow The End of Misery

_

* * *

_

Last Time,

_"So what's the plan now?" asked Phoebe speaking for the first time._

_"Now your Chris and I will go take care of Gideon while you guys take care of Ramos, the demon who kidnapped little Chris. We don't want a repeat of what happened. My Chris will just wait here." Leo looked over at him and spoke directly to him, "You need to rest, you've done enough already." And then added, "Thank you son."_

_Chris just nodded his head and turned his head towards everyone else. "What are you people waiting for? We have a future to fix! Vamanos!" With that everyone began with the work and planning._

**Chapter 15….dun, dun, dun.**

As everyone began to get to work, future Chris watched and observed from the couch in the attic. His Leo and Past Chris had left earlier to go find Gideon in the Underworld and to "pay him a visit" in the words of Phoebe. Piper and Paige stood on the other side of the room by the potions table. Paige would quietly read off the ingredients from the book, and Piper would find what they need and fix it together. Phoebe had gone down stairs to get baby Wyatt from his nap and put him in his play pen.

Everyone was hard at work as Chris laid back and relaxed. It was the first time he had really relaxed since he died. In death his job was to watch out for little Wyatt and his little self, and that had been a full time job. Those two knew how to get themselves into some trouble. He felt a moment of guilt when he thought of how his mother would have to deal with that, but remembered that this time around Leo would be there. No matter what.

Speaking of Leo, Chris looked around for him and tried to sense for him, but couldn't find him. Piper looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Chris, he's up there talking to the elders and I guess you could say putting in his two weeks notice." Chris smiled back at her, and she realized that she hadn't really ever seen him smile before. "You two were happy though, right? I mean you and Wyatt. I was a good mother…right?" His smile widened but he stayed silent. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Piper and she went back to working.

Chris yawned and the idea of taking a nap came into his head, but before long his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of orbing. Appearing on his lap in beautiful blue orbs was baby Wyatt. Chris' little brother beamed up at him with a smile that said 'see what I can do'. Once he was fully materialized they heard a yell coming from down stairs.

"WYATT!!" Phoebe shrieked and panicked. Piper just rolled her eyes and yelled,

"He's up here Phoebe!" Mad, heavy foot steps were heard on the stairs to the attic, and soon a red faced Phoebe entered. She took one look at Chris holding Wyatt on his lap, and the anger on her faced seemed to melt right off. She looked straight at the two of them but finally just went over to the potions table giving up.

"You two are lucky you're cute kids! Other wise you'd be in serious trouble!" Piper couldn't help but laugh at Phoebe's words. Chris on the other hand sat in surprise. He had been sure that no one other than future Leo could touch him and not go through. But Wyatt didn't seem to care, and was happy with the extra attention.

* * *

Mean while, in the underworld...

"I think we're lost." Chris looked around without being able to recognize their location. Sure, he'd spent a lot of time down there during his life, but that didn't mean he knew everything. Those dark, dangerous, and oddly smelly caves just showed up everywhere. Some that went to other caverns, while some just ended on cliffs. There had only been one or two dead ends.

"We're not lost. I can feel the power left by his magic. We're getting closer." Leo looked disapprovingly at his son for the pessimistic view of life, but decided to deal with it later. He had twenty years to fix _that_ problem.

"So how exactly is it that you can feel this left over magic? I thought only Bounty hunters could do that. Maybe a few Seers."

Leo shrugged in answer, "Well, we're both Elders, which gives us a connection to feel each others presence. Thats how all the elders could tell where I was all the time. I tried explaining to Piper once that they don't exactly watch everyone. They don't have time for that. But they can feel the presence of magic. Thats how they keep up with most witches and whitelighters.

"I'm guessing that doesn't always work does it?" Chris pointed to himself in example, and Leo just nodded. If that did always work, then there wouldn't have been Paige, Wyatt, and of course, Chris. Leo stopped where he was and put his finger to his lips, wanting Chris to be quiet. The familiar sensation of a tingling magic nearby surrounded Leo to the bone. It was one thing he had hated about being an elder. That annoying sensation. He had never been so happy to feel it as he did then.

"Come on! I've got him." Leo grabbed Chris by the arm, and they both disappeared in a swirl of blue. Off to try and save the day.

* * *

The manor was quiet, having only the soft snores of two brothers on the couch in the attic, and the swirling spoon finishing the potion to kill the one who would end up harming Piper's second son. Piper herself went back and forth from filling all the bottles with the deadly serum, to watching her two boys sleep carefree. The Chris she had been used to never seemed that relaxed. It was like the future Chris learned to live with what he had been given, and now was finally catching his breath. She couldn't help but be proud of all of them. They were so strong and protective of each other. It was almost hard to believe that anything so bad could happen to them. The world and their family was going to be okay if she had anything to do with it.

Finishing with the last bottle, Piper put three in her pocket and handed off three to Paige and then Phoebe. They were ready, and were going to stop Ramos before he even knew what hit him.

"Should we wake them? They look so peaceful." Paige remarked, reminding herself once again that they couldn't afford any mistakes this time. Not with these two. The future Leo was right, Chris had done enough.

"No, they'll be fine." Piper walked over to her boys, leaned down, and kissed both on the forehead. "And if we don't get back in time, and Chris isn't here, we'll know we did good." They all took one last loving glance toward the two people who meant almost more than anything to thing to them. Then, with deep breaths and steady hands, they left to go protect their family once again.

* * *

A dark figure stood huddled around an ancient book on black magic. The page rested on the entry, "HOW TO RAISE A DEMON FROM DEATH" and as the figure read through the dark words, his finger followed along in silence and obedience. The cavern that he stood in was centuries old, and having been abandoned over fifty years before, he had nothing to worry about. All other Elders had forgotten this place even existed, so he relaxed in the silence that surrounded his form.

For some odd reason though, he couldn't shake off a feeling of terror. He had only been down here for an hour, hoping to be able to get an accomplice that could handle himself with the Charmed Ones, but the feeling of safety ended moments before. Maybe it was time to join the other Elders, just in case. He really didn't need any of them to question his whereabouts. None had agreed with his opinion of the Child, and would undoubtedly try to stop him. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the greater good.

He closed the cover to the book, allowing the dust to either stay trapped or escape in puffs of golden light. Just a few more months and everything would be okay. The Child would be exterminated, Leo would be so heart broken he would become a full time Elder and stop dancing around the subject, and the Charmed Ones could finally get back to work. Everything would be perfect.

As Gideon hung his dark robe up so that no one would see all the dust, he turned around quietly and jumped back a few steps in surprise. The terror was fully registered now. Standing before him was Leo, anger showing in his eyes with a calm, expressionless face, and the brat of a whitelighter from the future Chris, who smirked with deadly grace.

"Leo! What a..a ...surprise!" sweat sprouted on his forehead. "I've just been doing some studies on Demonology, what are you doing here?" Even with his fear of being caught, Gideon spoke with a straight voice, that most people would have found normal.

"You know Gideon, just doing some cleaning with my son. Making his mother proud." Leo spat the words out with distaste, but almost laughed when surprise dotted Gideon's face.

"Son? You mean Chris? But what about all the trouble and..." He didn't even get the chance to finish his thoughts. Chris' hand had clutched into a fist, using his telekinesis to slightly choke the older man. Leo walked toward him, standing just two feet away from his old mentor.

"You screwed up my old friend. Hasn't anyone ever told you? Never mess with a Halliwell. Never mess with my sons, and never, ever, think we don't come back." With that bolts of bright lightning lit up the entire cavern, making even Chris take a step back from there urgency. When Leo had finished with his anger, he let Chris finish Gideon off himself. Now if anyone even figured out that Gideon had been murdered (which was unlikely, no one knew of this place) than it had been Chris who killed him. Not Leo, so no trouble would go to him.

"It's done," Chis whispered to himself, "It's finally done."

* * *

Piper, her sisters, and her husband did make it back to the house before anyone left. Killing Ramos had turned out to have been easier than any of them had expected. He hadn't managed to get as strong as he was in the future, so the sisters just had to use one of the potions. The others would just go in their pantry with other unused potions and serums. Leo had told the Elders that he wasn't going to be forced into an elder position, so they gave him the choice to just be a regular whitelighter again. He took the offer.

Future Leo and Past Chris orbed together into the attic, smiles on their familiar faces. But sadness took the rest of the family as they truly looked at them. Looking past the dusty clothes, past the grim on their forms that promised success, they saw something that warmed their heart, yet saddened as well. Past Leo picked up Wyatt from Future Chris's lap, and let Future Leo pick up his adult son. The three future father and sons stood together with those happy smiles, as they each began to disappear and fade away.

"Don't worry," said their Chris "You'll see us again, in time". With that, the three walked over towards the front window, never making it to the solid, colored glass. They were gone, from existence and misery, to better times that awaited them.

* * *

SIX YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Chris lay in his bed, listening to the silence in the house. It had been a great day. His dad had showed him the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Not that he hadn't been there before, but his dad told him all the stories of good times he had there. Even Wyatt had faced his fears of heights and come up as well. Their mother hadn't been too happy about it, but she did kiss their dad as well when they all got home.

Chris smiled as his world disappeared into his dreams, and he remembered a time he had with a friend of his. He didn't really remember where he had met his friend, especially during the day. But at night when his dreams were his own, he remembered a strength that he hoped one day would be his own.

"Perry..." he whispered before he fell away into the world of dreams. And with that, a shadow in the room smiled lightly, drifting away without being heard, content with just the memory.

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I know it took way too long, but any of you who do write as well know the pressures of life and writing don't always mix. Any of you that read my other stories, I'm working to come to a finish on them as well. Thanks for reading The Unknown Son.

-SC (Wonder)


End file.
